El cielo esta despierto
by Michiru Angel
Summary: En una noche de pasión Elsa y Anna descubren que el placer puede hacer que se olviden hasta los buenos modales de la realeza. Elsa x Anna Escenas de sexo explícitas, incesto. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney yo solo los tomé prestado para escribir la historia.


**EL cielo está despierto**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Elsa y Anna se habían confesado sus sentimientos y llevaban una relación de pareja en el más absoluto secreto.

Aunque no podían controlar las miradas y coqueteos que se producían entre ellas a veces, pero trataban de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar que eran amantes.

Una noche en al que Elsa duerme plácidamente cuando siente unas caricias sobre sus senos lo que la hace gemir en el sueño, luego siente que lamen, besan y muerden su cuello para después sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos. Elsa despierta y ve a Anna sonriéndole.

"El cielo está despierto y yo también"

Elsa ríe y abraza a su princesa.

"¿quieres que te haga un muñeco?", le dice sonriendo.

"no mi amada reina quiero que me hagas el amor"

Anna se inclina y besa apasionadamente a Elsa en los labios, quien presiona a la princesa contra su cuerpo y comienza a pasar sus uñas por la espalda de Anna que se estremece y roza su sexo contra el muslo de Elsa.

La reina levanta un poco la pierna para darle mas placer a su amada quien mueve sus caderas mas rápido. Elsa rompe el beso y gira para quedar sobre la menor quien gime al sentir el peso y las caricias de la mayor sobre su cuerpo.

Elsa besa el cuello de Anna y desciende hasta sus senos donde posa sus labios en uno de ellos haciendo que su princesa gima de placer. Elsa baja su mano hasta la entrepierna de Anna, quien separa sus piernas en anticipación de lo que viene. La reina acaricia el clítoris de Anna con su dedo medio quien responde cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Elsa.

La reina desliza un dedo dentro del muy mojado sexo de su hermana y en respuesta Anna arquea su espalda y se aferra a las sábanas, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante para sentir mas contacto con la mano de Elsa, quien con su pulgar empieza a acariciar el muy hinchado bultito de placer de de la princesa que al sentir la caricia deja escapar un fuerte gemido con el nombre de Elsa.

La reina introduce un segundo dedo en la intimidad de la princesa y presiona hacia adelante buscando ese botoncito que envía ondas de mayor placer al cuerpo de Anna quien mueve sus caderas mas rápido y gime pidiéndole mas.

"Elsa sigue ah ah ah siiii mmm mas duro amor sii ahhh sigue mmmm ahi siiii mas fuerte amor rápido..."

Elsa acelera el ritmo de sus penetraciones haciendo que Anna gima y diga palabrotas que al escucharlas la reina sonríe y continúa con su labor acelerando cada vez más la velocidad.

"oh dios ahhhh siii cógeme Elsa siii hazme ahh tuya oh dios mmm Elsa me amor me ah mmm vengo ahaaaah"

Elsa presionaba y giraba sus dedos dentro de su princesa, hasta que el cuerpo de Anna se tensó y levantando sus caderas arqueó su espalda y gritando el nombre de la reina llega al tan anhelado orgasmo dejándose caer sin fuerzas sobre la cama. La reina continúa moviendo los dedos dentro de la intimidad de la princesa retirándolos muy lentamente y los lleva hacia los labios de su amada quien los lame y los succiona muy sensualmente.

La reina sonríe y también lame sus dedos, se acerca a Anna y la besa en los labios, la princesa aun respira con dificultad. Elsa la observa y Anna abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la mirada llena de amor de su hermana quien sonríe pícaramente.

"No sabía que mi bebé tenia ese vocabulario tan sucio a la hora de amar" y se echa a reír.

Anna quien está roja como tomate, sólo atina a abrazar a Elsa y esconde su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la reina, quien la abraza protectoramente y besa su cabeza.

"La culpa la tienes tú Elsa, al tocarme de esa manera haces perder el control de todos mis sentidos y hasta de lo que digo" dijo Anna abrazándose más a la reina.

"No te avergüences mi bebé me encantó escucharte decir esas palabrotas y pedirme mas ¿sabes? Me excitó mucho verte así de...caliente" dijo Elsa roja como tomate.

"Uy parece que no soy la única que usa palabrotas" dijo Anna, besándole el cuello y colocándose sobre Elsa.

"No creas que yo seré la única que dirá palabrotas esta noche, su majestad", dijo Anna, besando apasionadamente los labios de la mayor bajando directamente a los senos de Elsa donde se apoderó de uno con sus labios succionándolo como si fuese un bebé hambriento, mientras que su mano acariciaba el otro seno pellizacando el pezón provocando que la reina gimiera y se aferrar a las sábanas.

Anna siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Elsa hasta que llegó a su entrepierna donde con su lengua lamió el mojado y excitado sexo de la reina atrapando su clítoris con sus labios, besándolo y succionándolo haciendo que Elsa arqueara su espalda y gimiera cada vez más fuerte. La princesa acercó un dedo a la entrada de la intimidad de la reina acariciándola por fuera y haciendo cicrulos alrededor de ella, provocando que Elsa moviera sus caderas pidiendo más buscando sus dedos, pero Anna se mantenía acariciando solo la entrada mientras que con su lengua acariciaba el hinchado punto de placer de Elsa.

"Anna ahh mmm por mmm favor..."

La princesa levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Elsa.

"Anna mmm bebé ahh"

La princesa presionó mas sus lengua contra el clítoris de Elsa, haciendo que la reina soltara un fuerte gemido, luego se separó dejando sólo sus dedos acariciando la entrada del sexo de su hermana.

"ah ah amor mmmm..."

"Dime que quieres Elsa" dijo Anna en un tono dominante sin dejar de acariciar con sus dedos la perla de placer y la entrada de la intimidad de su hermana.

"Anna mmm por favor...¿si? ahh..." Elsa la miraba con ojos suplicante llenos de lujuria.

"Por favor que Elsa, anda dímelo"

"Ah ah amor haz mmm me tuya ahh"

Anna sonrió y atrapó nuevamente el clítoris de Elsa con su labios presionándolo con su lengua e introdujo dos dedos en muy húmeda cavidad del sexo de la reina, provocando que Elsa arqueara su espalda ly echara su cabeza hacia atras cerrando sus ojos gritando de placer. La princesa sonrió al ver la reacción de Elsa y comenzó a introducir y a sacar sus dedos mas rápidamente de la intimidad de la mayor quien movía las caderas con cada embestida que Anna daba.

La princesa reempalzó su lengua y sus labios por su dedo pulgar para acariciar el bultito de placer de su hermana para subir hasta sus labios donde los atrapó en un beso apasionado. Elsa pudo saborearse en los labios de Anna. La princesa comenzó a a acelerar el ritmo de su mano presionando con su pulgar el muy excitado clítoris de Elsa quien se encontraba a punto de tocar el cielo y se notaba por su respiración agitada y los constantes gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios.

"Dimelo Elsa pídemelo anda dímelo" le dijo Anna en el oído a la reina mientras desaceleraba el ritmo de su mano, a lo cual Elsa respondió con un gruñido.

"Vamos mi reina pídemelo" volvió a repetirle Anna a Elsa en el oído con una voz muy sensual.

"Anna ahh no mmm pares..."

"Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar su majestad"

"Anna mmm amor mmm por favor..."

"Por favor que Elsa" La princesa seguía con caricias tortuosamente lentas.

"Anna mm mi ah bebé cógeme ahh haz mmm ahh hazme llegar mm por ahh favor haz mmm que me mmm ven nnggg venga"

"Como desees mi reina" dijo Anna y beso apasionadamente los labios de Elsa para dar un nuevo ritmo a su mano que comenzó a mover de manera circular rozando las paredes del sexo de Elsa quien se retorcía de palcer estrujando las sábanas, mientras Anna presionaba con su pulgar el clítoris de la reina y a la vez un muy sensible bultito dentro de su sexo que hizo que Elsa se tensara violentamente y arqueara su espalda levantando las sábanas apretadas en sus manos gimiendo y gritando el nombre de Anna en un orgasmo que hizo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo dejándola casi sin fuerzas haciendo que se desplomara pesadamente sobre la cama respirando muy agitadamente.

Anna retiró sus dedos de dentro de la intimidad de Elsa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su hermana quien aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy rápidamente.

"¿vez como no soy la única que dice palabrotas mientras hace el amor?" dijo sonriendo.

Elsa abrió los ojos y respiró profundo.

"Eso fue tortura"

"No mi amor, no fue tortura, fue darte puro placer" dijo Anna guiñándole un ojo.

La reina quien ya respiraba casi con normalidad atrajo a su princesa y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

"Si ese es el placer que darás cada vez que hagamos el amor, créeme que nunca me cansaré de pedírtelo" y volvió a besar a Anna en los labios acomodándola en su pecho

"Te amo Anna" dijo la reina.

"Y yo a ti te adoro" respondió la princesa quien se abrazó más a Elsa dándole un beso en el cuello, para después dormirse.

La reina sonrió tiernamente y besó a Anna en la cabeza y se acomodó para dormir una par de horas más antes de levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día lleno de obligaciones como soberana de Arendelle, cosa que ya no le pesaba tanto desde que tenía a su amada hermana Anna a su lado quien se había convertido en su amiga, confidente y amante.


End file.
